Cloak of Stars
by CandleCrown2071
Summary: A fanfic between Robin and Starfire takes place after TROQ with a reference to the Psions second fanfic! I appreciate feedback no flames plz


Summary: A simple night on the roof turns out to be a moment that changes the fate of two Titans forever.

Dedication: To InkBlotted Chakra who gave me the inspiration and the passion to write this piece.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans----I only own the dream that I could find a guy like Robin...that would be very nice

Side notes: This piece has a tie between the events of TROQ and a small reference to Starfire's brutal experimentation when she was taken by the Psions– it might seem weird but bear with me.

Cloak of Stars

"Cassiopeia...Ursa Major...Ursa Minor...

"Andromeda...there's Taurus..." Robin said as he pointed to each of the constellations in the sky. It was a warm evening and the Boy Wonder had decided to come up to the roof and relax after dinner. As he looked for other constellations to name, one in particular caught his eye as he rattled his brain for the name.

"Now that's not fair— I just had it on the tip of my tongue," He fussed as he scratched the back of his head in an irritated manner. However, he suddenly felt the presence of another person and turned to see Starfire looking at him, a big smile accented on her delicate features. Robin felt his face heat up and was at a loss for words.

"Uh—," he stammered as he tried to manage a hello.

"The constellation you are looking to name is Orion, is it not?" The red-head asked in a cheerful voice as she took a seat next to the Boy Wonder. Robin blushed even more as he nodded in response.

"How did you know that?" Robin questioned as he regained his composure. Starfire giggled and looked at the sky for a moment.

"Friend Raven has bountiful knowledge in the field of astronomy and took the liberty of teaching me one day during our meditations. My planet Tamaran also has the same names for these patterns of stars. See that there?" Starfire added as she leaned closer to Robin and pointed to a rather fuzzy patch in the sky. "That is the Andromeda galaxy."

Robin blushed again as Starfire moved closer. He could never admit to the alien beauty that he loved her. Falling in love with a teammate was not a good idea—or so Batman told him. But how can you deny feelings for a person who makes you feel totally vulnerable? Who makes you feel truly happy? Who makes you----

"–bin? Robin?" Starfire asked as she waved a hand in front of the Boy Wonder. He immediately snapped back to reality and chuckled.

"Sorry, Star. I just spaced out for a second," He replied as he ran a hand through his ebony locks. Starfire laughed lightly in response and looked at him intently.

"You seem to be doing a lot of 'the spacing out' lately; is there something that troubles you?" the Tamaranean questioned as she brought her legs to her chest. Robin sighed and brought his knees to his chest also.

"Star...do you ever— how do you still smile after all of the pain you've gone through? How do you put others before yourself?" He asked quietly. Starfire's eyes widened. She certainly had not expected that.

"I---- I value my friends above others. If that means I need to push my feelings aside, then it is something I am willing to risk," Starfire said as she looked down to the water.

"That's not true!" Robin screamed as he got to his feet. Starfire let out a squeak of surprise at his sudden outburst. "Star, I hurt you when Slade returned yet you didn't confront me or yell at me! You just continued smiling! When Val-Yor called you that terrible name you just kept going! You couldn't even tell me! _ME_, STARFIRE!" He shouted again as his hands formed into fists. Starfire suddenly felt herself stand up and shouting back at Robin.

"Robin, I have experienced what it means to feel like you are nothing!" The alien beauty screamed as she felt hot tears form in her eyes. "When I was younger, I was taken by the Psions, a ruthless alien race who experimented on me and gave me these powers! I was violated and humiliated as an alien being!" She continued as the tears now flowed freely down her cheeks.

_I am worthless..a nothing..._

_Worthless...a nothing..._

_A nothing..._

_Nothing_

Starfire buried her face in her hands as she cried. Robin stood dumbstruck as he watched the girl he loved fall to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. He felt himself become angry as he realized that the girl he loved the most was hurt and no one ever dared to ask or consider her past. Her true past..the things that weren't black and white. Starfire lifted her head and looked at Robin.

"When I was released, I vowed that anyone who went through the same pain and torture as I should not feel sorry for me, because their burden is heavier than mine. My pain is over. It is my turn to be there for them now. I shroud myself in 'the cloak' to keep others from seeing what I have gone through-----because no one deserves to go through such treatment," Starfire said quietly as she remained on the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to hold back more tears that formed.

The next thing she knew she felt Robin's arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Starfire was stunned as he held her close. "I'm sorry, Star..I'm so sorry," he kept repeating in her ear. She felt herself finally give in and wrap her arms around him, feeling the tears fall all over again.

"Don't ever think of yourself as nothing, Star," Robin whispered as he continued to hold the shaking girl in his arms. She simply nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. Robin smiled as he felt her heart beat against his and the gentle reassurance that she believed in him.

_Those are the people whose words truly matter._

It wasn't until two hours later that Starfire calmed down and silently fell asleep in the Boy Wonder's arms. He carefully picked her up bridal-style and carried the sleeping beauty to her room, placing her within the lavender sheets, the scent of juniper and jasmine filling his senses. As Robin watched Starfire's chest rise and fall, the curtain of red hair framing her face, and her hand still resting in his, he realized just how lucky he was. He slowly leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead, using his gloved hand to caress her cheek.

**"_I love you, Starfire. Always remember how much I care and how I hope to be with you— forever."_**


End file.
